spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clarinet Crush
The Clarinet Crush is the fifth episode in Adventures in Bikini Gulch, in this episode: Hopalong invents a clarinet and causes chaos Transcript Narrator: Last time in Adventures in Bikini Gulch, SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick stopped the great crisis in Bikini Gulch. SpongeBuck remplacing the welcome sign SpongeBuck: There we go! A not-Dead-Eye-involved sign! Pecos Patrick is seen upside down Pecos Patrick: I dunno, the sign is upside down... SpongeBuck turns Pecos around Pecos Patrick: Much better! Hopalong at his house Hopalong Tentacles: Ahh....It sure is nice not having to see SpongeBuck all day! Western Temmie goes to Hopalong's house Hopalong Tentacles: Huh? A Temmie?! But the.....Oh yeah....PrimitiveSponge129 put him in as a thank you to PolarKey... Western Temmie: mr krabs says hopalong neds to go 2 work Hopalong and SpongeBuck at the Krusty Kantina Western Temmie: ill have ten krabby patties p Hopalong Tentacles: Okay Spo....(sees the order is prepared) oh....(gives tem his order) Western Temmie: thank you (pays) Mr. Krabs tackles Hopalong Mr. Krabs: I knew what you were up to! You were gonna grab that money! But luckily, I saved it! Time card: One Shift Later... Hopalong walks home Hopalong Tentacles: (bumps his tentacle on something) Ow! My tentacle! (looks down to see it was a piece of wood) Hopalong picks it up and takes it home Hopalong Tentacles: Hmm....What will I do as a punishment to this piece of wood... Hopalong shapes it into a clarinet Hopalong picks it up Hopalong Tentacles: I have never invented anything! I will call it... Hopalong Tentacles: The Clarinet! Hopalong tries playing the clarinet (he plays it badly as always) Hopalong: Yeah! That's really good! Time card: Meanwhile... Bikini Gulch is seen as an apocalyptic place while everyone is running and screaming Hopalong plays his clarinet "really good" SpongeBuck: Where is that horrible music coming from? Pecos Patrick: I hear it too! SpongeBuck: Patrick, you don't have ears Pecos Patrick: Cartoon logic SpongeBuck: We have to destroy whatever is making that horrible music! And fix Bikini Gulch! Pecos Patrick: I can do that! (Destroys a banjo and throws a hammer at a building) SpongeBuck: Patrick, you made that building even more destroyed! Pecos Patrick: Sorry SpongeBuck takes out a laptop SpongeBuck is seen chatting on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki chat TheBestChiliMaker has entered The Krusty Krab! TheBestChiliMaker: Guys! My town is getting destroyed! What should I do? PrimitiveSponge129: Destroy whatever is making the problem and fix the town. PolarKey: I agree with him. SaiyanGokuDBZ: Yeah, that's the best choice! The Terrible Travis: I think that's a horrible choice... TheBestChiliMaker is blasting off again! The Terrible Travis: Hooray SpongeBuck puts his laptop back SpongeBuck: I think the music is coming from....Hopalong's house? SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick enter Hopalong's house, with earplugs on SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick get to Hopalong's room, where he is SpongeBuck: (yelling) HOPALONG!!! Hopalong continues playing Pecos hits Hopalong with the hammer he threw at the building Hopalong Tentacles: OW! Not my day... SpongeBuck takes the hammer and smashes the clarinet Hopalong Tentacles: What?! NOOOOO!!!! SpongeBuck: Sorry Hopalong, we had to! Hopalong Tentacles: (yelling) GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!! SpongeBuck: Ah ah ah! The rulebook says: "Nobody can kick the sherrif and his idiotic friend out of their house." SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick go out of Hopalong's house SpongeBuck: This is gonna take weeks to fix! Time card: Later... Bikini Gulch is back as it was SpongeBuck: Bikini Gulch is as back as it was! Hopalong Tentacles: You mean...as terrible as it was... Characters * SpongeBuck SquarePants * Pecos Patrick Star * Hopalong Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Western Temmie * TheBestChiliMaker (Debut) * PrimitiveSponge129 (Debut, Cameo) * PolarKey (Debut, Cameo) * SaiyanGokuDBZ (Debut, Cameo) * The Terrible Travis (Debut, Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Adventures in Bikini Gulch Category:2017 Episodes